everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Zelenia K'iino'
Character Personality Appearance Interest and hobbies Abilities Zelenia has a rare polar-powerset which she inherits from both her father and mother. However, she chooses not to reveal her solar powers to the public because of personal reasons. * Photokinesis: Zelenia has the power to control both sunlight and moonlight. ** Lunarkinesis: As a future demigoddess of the moon, Zelenia has some sort of control over moonlight. It is assumed that once she signs the Storybook of Myths she will gain full control of the moon. *** Moonlight generation: Zelenia can create balls of silver light, albeit with a reddish tinge to represent the blood moon, her mother's namesake. *** Moonlight rays: Zelenia can shoot shafts of moonlight if under assault as part of her defence. ** Heliokinesis: Zelenia inherited some powers over the sun through her father. However, she is not as powerful as children of deities such as Apollo or Ra due to the fact that she is not intended to take after her father's role and also because her Mayan heritage is not that well known. *** Sunlight rays: Zelenia can shoot beams of sunlight at enemies and can be used for the same purpose as her ability to generate moon rays. ** Illusion Manipulation: The reason why Zelenia can create illusions is simple. Most goddesses of the moon are intended to be mysterious and have often been associated with illusion and the mystical arts. She uses this power to 'bend' reality so that people think they see something when it's actually another thing. For example, she uses this to cloak her phoenix, Asteria, to look like a gryphon when she turns into Oriana and goes on her usual badassery misadventures and to cause chaos. ** Pyrokinesis: A by-product of being the daughter of a sun deity. At one point in time as Oriana, Zelenia set the school on fire. However, her pyrokinesis is limited and it exhausts her energy. *** Heat Immunity: Zelenia is invulnerable to high temperatures of heat. *** Fire Immunity: Zelenia cannot be scorched or burned by fire. * Shapeshifting: This is a hidden power that no one, not even Zelenia's mother knows about. She discovered them by accident and hence since has used her metamorphism for her fun. Skillset * What are their skills? Myth How does the Myth Go? How does Zelenia come into it? Viewpoint on Destiny Their viewpoint on their destiny or destinies. Relationships Family Friends Acquaintances Acquaintances 1 OPEN Pet Romance Enemies Enemy 1 OPEN Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * Zelenia's Pinterest board * The fact that she has two identities gives a huge contrast between a lot of things: ** Zelenia's alias is Oriana Ujo'. Zelenia's name means 'Moon Sun', while her alias is 'Sun Moon'. No one has ever bothered to try and figure out what either name means, which is why she is able to get away with everything. ** Zelenia's alias is 'the daughter of Kinich Ahau', the Mayan Sun Deity. Zelenia herself is a daughter of Kinich Ahau, but no one knows of this fact. ** Zelenia's two personalities and identities are something resembling a day-night phase. ** Zelenia is attributed to having Greek roots, while Oriana hails from the Latin world. ** Zelenia's sunny side is her 'good side', where she acts obedient and docile in front of everyone else. Her night side, the 'bad side', is the mysterious one: Oriana. * Zelenia is very talented in magic and marksmanship but nobody knows of her affinity for magic aside for educational purposes. Her actual use for magic is something else altogether. * Zelenia has multiple nicknames, such as Zel, Zele, Nia, Lenia, Ele * Oriana has multiple nicknames as well, such as, Ori, Ana, Riana Gallery Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Mayan Mythology Category:Characters